Thunder Ranger Zords (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE)
Thunderzords '''are the second set of Zords used in conjunction of Thunder Rangers Power,originally only Red Dragon Thunderzord are first created as Jason's Upgraded Zord, however as he thrown in Rebirth universe and Rocky are recruited as the Red Replacement, and further, had Power to Upgraded all original Power to Thunder Power. so other Zords are Upgraded to Thunder Power. The Zord are based of Mythical Beast, that belived had Protected Earth Thousand Years Ago. later The Power of Green and White Rangers are Remixed using Rocky's Thunder Powers to creating Superzord, Consisted of White Tiger Zord and Tor the Shuttlezord, thus Creating Sixth and Extra Thunder Rangers Power. Thunderzords Lion Thunderzord= The Mastodon was the template to create the more powerful Mastodon Lion Thunderzord. Zordon explained that the Lion had "courage and strength". It did share the same abilities as the Mastodon, but it was given greater armor and defense. It can generate mists to confuse the enemy before creating illusions to attack them. The Mastodon Lion Thunderzord was part of the Thunderzord Assault Team, making up the forward component of the chariot. The Lion would serve as the arms, the torso, and helmet for the Thunder Megazord. Also, the Lion could combine with the other Thunderzords and the White Tigerzord to make the Mega Tigerzord, the Lion forming the shoulder pads and back. Dulcea and Dimitria Later Creating the new Thunderzords for usage of the New Thunder Rangers. |-|Firebird Thunderzord= It was created from the Pterodactyl Dinozord, utilizing the former Zord as a template. The Pterodactyl Dinozord would be struck by a pink lightning bolt, transforming it into the Firebird. On its own, the Firebird was capable of creating an energy tornado and sending it towards monsters. The Firebird is one of the five components to the Thunder Megazord. When the Zord is formed, the Firebird would wrap itself around the Red Dragon Thunderzord's waist, forming the belt. It could also combine with the White Tigerzord, along with the other Thunderzords, to form the Mega Tigerzord. The Firebird would form a claw in the White Tigerzord's right arm. It also makes up part of the Thunderzord Assault Team, sitting behind the Red Dragon, wings outstretched. The Assault Team could then also form the top portion of the Thunder Ultrazord. Dulcea and Dimitria later Creating the new Thunderzords for usage of the New Thunder Rangers. |-|Unicorn Thunderzord= The Triceratops was the template to create the more powerful Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord. It could launch large boulders at foes. It formed the right leg of the Thunder Megazord and MegaTigerzord, and sat on the right side of the Assault Team. Its design is like that of a moving cart with a single front appendage that allows it to move. Dulcea and Dimitria later Creating the new Thunderzords for usage of the New Thunder Rangers. |-|Griffin Thunderzord= The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was the template to create the more powerful Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord. Aisha Campbell, it could project fireballs when used in combat on its own. It formed the left leg of both the Thunder Megazord and the MegaTigerzord, and sat on the left side of the Assault Team. Like the Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord, its design is like that of a moving cart with a single front appendage that allows it to move. Dulcea and Dimitria later Creating the new Thunderzords for usage of the New Thunder Rangers. |-|Red Dragon Thunderzord= Red Dragon Thunderzord are the only original Zords of THunder Rangers Set, as Tyrannosaurus never used as its frame. originally it was created to aid Jason when he utilize human Megazord mode. as Jason cannot Summon dinozord when he in that mode. however Jason was thrown into rebirth universe, therefore it never sed by Jason. However eventually Rocky can activating The Red Dragon as his Personal Zord and even granting it the Battle mode Because his Thunder power, The Red Dragon was the first Zord in the series to possess two battle modes: Dragon and Battle. In Battle mode, it would fight opponents by hand-to-hand combat or by wielding its staff that he could spin at high speeds to attack, and to allow the Assault Team to fly. It could also merge with the other Thunderzords to form the Thunder Megazord, serving as the main portion of the Megazord. In Dragon mode, it could breathe flame and attack with its claws mid-flight. Similar to the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, the Red Dragon is capable of fighting and defeating a monster on its own. Its wrists are capable of spinning at high speeds, allowing it to use its staff like helicopter blades. It is also able to ride the White Tigerzord while it is in Tiger Mode. RedDragon_Warrior.jpg|Battle Mode Superzords Tor the Shuttlezord= '''Tor, also known as Tor the Thunderzord is a Personal Carrier Zord of Torque Rangers.Created as the Result of Power Remix by Red Thunder Ranger, Green and White Rangers. The zord could transform into a Warrior mode by "standing up" and retracting its head and neck; Tor's back would then become the front of the zord. In this mode, it could shoot rockets out of its fingertips, and could open up its chest for the Red Dragon Thunderzord and White Tigerzord to enter it and re-energize. It could do the same with any Bipod Zords of any Teams or mor smaller scale Zord. Tor's default mode is Shuttle Mode, where it can hold a ranger's zord for protection or combine with the other six Thunderzords to create the Thunder Ultrazord. Tor was used primarily to withstand the might of Lord Zedd's Serpentera, a massive warzord that could easily crush any of the rangers' zords in a confrontation. It was first used in this way when the rangers went to retrieve the Sword of Light, with Rocky docking his Red Dragon Thunderzord into Tor to buy time against Zedd. It was later modified so that it could drain Serpentera's energy, which proved invaluable in a later confrontation with Zedd. MMPR Tor Stand.jpg|Standing Mode |-|White Tigerzord= The White Tigerzord, also known as the White Tiger Thunderzord is the White Tiger Ranger's Personal Zord. Created as the Result of Power Remix by Red Thunder Ranger, Green and White Rangers. It can be controlled whose hold Saba, the Talking Sword.It Has Two Modes. Tiger Mode is the primary form that the Tigerzord takes when entering battle. It quite Agile yet can do take Much Damage unharmed It can also emit powerful sonic blasts at opponents. The Red Dragon Thunderzord can ride on the Tigerzord and use its staff to strike oncoming foes. Warrior Mode The primary fighting form, Warrior mode is equipped with a sword, and can fire powerful "White Tiger Thunderbolts" in the form of energy Element balls at his opponents according to the super orbs in it's Cockpit. It has also demonstrated the ability to follow the White Tiger Ranger's every move, first used against the monster Nimrod. White Tigerzord would often fight alongside the Thunder Megazord in this mode. TigerZordWarriorMode.jpg|Warrior Mode Combined Forms Thunder Megazord The Thunder Megazord, also referred to as Mega Thunderzord or simply Megazord, is the THunder Rangers Megazord formation, created by merging the five Thunderzords: the Red Dragon Thunderzord, Lion Thunderzord, Unicorn Thunderzord, Tiger Griffin Thunderzord and Firebird Thunderzord. Red Dragon are originnaly Monozord, However Thunder power turn it into Multicasting Zords. However, Four of them were created from the Dinozords and were larger than their previous counterparts, with much greater strength. Later the Four zords later created Separately to be given into New Thunder Rangers. Modes Thunderzord Assault Team The Thunderzords '''could combine to form the Thunderzord assault team. The Lion, Unicorn, Griffin, and Firebird would combine into an airborne chariot, which the Red Dragon would ride in his warrior mode. Thunder Megazord The Thunder Megazord is created by merging the five Thunderzords: the Red Dragon, Lion, Unicorn, Griffin and Firebird. It was slower and heavier than its predecessor, but was more powerful and resilient, capable of resisting Lord Zedd's attempts to enslave it without the aid of any external signal-blockers. The Megazord uses its sword (called the Thunder Saber) as a weapon, and to finish off his enemies powers up his sword and performs a big slash. Unlike the Thunder Megazord's predecessor, his sword does not fall from the sky, but is kept in a scabbard on his waist. Another one of his weapons is the green window on his chest, which can unleash a smokescreen that can cause damage. The Thunder Megazord is the Red Dragon Thunderzord with the other four zords acting as armor. The Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords serve as the boots; the Firebird Thunderzord serves as the fauld; and the Lion Thunderzord serves as the cuirass and helmet of the Thunder Megazord. Therefore, for all intents and purposes, the Red Dragon Thunderzord, in his humanoid form, is merely a lightly armored and faster version of the Thunder Megazord. Transformation The Unicorn & Griffin Thunderzords became the legs, Red Dragon Thunderzord in Warrior mode will attach to the legs, Firebird Thunderzord will become the skirt and Lion Thunderzord will become the chest, arms, and helmet. Thunder Ultrazord The '''Thunder Ultrazord is a combination of the Thunderzord Assault Team, White Tigerzord and Tor the Shuttlezord. The Tigerzord would sit inside Tor while the Thunderzord Assault Team docked onto Tor's back. The Red Dragon Thunderzord would twirl its baton like a helicopter rotor to lift the Zord and drop it on top of an opponent, crushing and destroying the monster. The Thunder Ultrazord was rarely called upon. Addiitional Formation Mega Tigerzord "Mega Tigerzord transformation now!" The Mega Tigerzord is a combination of the White Tigerzord, the Lion Thunderzord, the Firebird Thunderzord, the Unicorn Thunderzord and the Griffin Thunderzord. The Unicorn made up the right leg, the Griffin made up the left leg, the Lion formed shoulder pads and the back, and the Firebird formed a claw on the Mega Tigerzord's right arm. Its primary finisher was shooting the Firebird Thunderzord on his wrist towards the target after igniting it with the White Tiger Thunderbolt. The MegaTigerzord was extremely powerful, possibly surpassing the as it handily destroyed Nimrod after the latter was defeated.Category:ZordsCategory:Thunder Rangers (PR Revisited Universe)Category:Revisited UniverseCategory:MegazordCategory:Ultrazord